Haruno No Akatsuki
by Sephora4
Summary: One-Shot. Une nouvelle facette du massacre du Clan Uchiwa… Couple Itachi-Sakura


**Série**** : Naruto**

**Auteur**** : sephora4 **

**Couple:**** Itachi/Sakura**

**Genre:**** One shot. Romance**

**Disclaimer**** : Bah juste vous dire que c'est une fiction qui me tient particulièrement à cœur (dédicace). Même plus que particulièrement… En gros une partie de mon cœur sur Internet. Sinon j'ai choisis de changer les âges des personnages, je les préfère ainsi. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture à tous. Bisousxs.**

**¤¤**

**Petit mot pour les lecteurs de « Le nouveau monde » :**

**Et bien avec mes problèmes personnels et mes devoirs, je n'ai eu guère le temps de penser à la suite. Mais je promet de faire tout mon possible pour poster le chapitre 4 avant la fin des vacances de Toussaint (Si je ne traîne pas il devrait être posté pendant les vacances…). Remercier ma Bêta lectrice qui me bouge, Maliviia. **

**(PS : Ton cadeau d'anniversaire stagne , j'ai pas eu le temps et j'étais pas bien cette semaine. Si il arrive un peu en retard j'espère que tu ne m'en tiendras pas rigueur. Bisousxs)**

**¤¤**

**Dédicace**

**Je te le dédicace à toi mon soleil. Je t'ai déjà un peu expliqué pourquoi… J'aurais aimé avoir cette fin là avec toi. Pour l'instant c'est plus du tout le cas. Mais bon les gens changent (et rechange) avec le temps, alors qui sais… Personne n'a pus encore voir le futur. Et puis on est encore jeune… En tout cas merci pour tout, je ne regrette rien. Enfin si, notre situation en ce moment… Mais bon… Faut que je remonte…**

**Tu compteras toujours plus que tout le monde à mes yeux mon petit soleil. Gros Bisousxs.**

**¤¤**

**Résumé : OS Une nouvelle facette du massacre du Clan Uchiwa… Couple Itachi/Sakura.**

**¤¤**

**Haruno no Akatsuki**

**Avril 1380, Konoha, 23 heures, sous la pleine lune rouge, ****signe**** du renouveau du printemps (1). Jeune femme 20 ans, L'homme 22 ans.** Dans le vieux cimetière du clan Uchiwa, une ombre se faufilait entre dans les allées. Après plusieurs traversés de pierres tombales, elle s'arrêta sous un grand cerisier.

Cet inconnu semblait être une femme de par sa petite taille, environ 1 mètres 60. Et également par sa physionomie, malgré le fait qu'elle soit encapuchonnée sous une longue cape noire, d'où l'on ne discernait que deux yeux verts brillant sous l'obscurité de l'arbre à l'ombre de la lune. Cette personne ne bougeait pas d'un cil, laissant la brise fraîche de la nuit, dans les feuillages, combler le silence de ce lieu funeste. Les minutes passèrent… Qu'attendait elle ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle ici à une heure si tardive ? Aucun bruit extérieur au vent ne brisait ce silence de mort.

Après de longues minutes, l'attente de cette femme fut récompensée. Des dizaines de corbeaux aussi noires qu'une nuit sans lune, vinrent se poser à trois stèles du grand arbre. De là ou ils s'étaient posé sorti un homme d'environ une vingtaine d'années. Près de 1 mètre 80, avec de longs cheveux noirs attachés par un nœud dans son dos. Il portait une longue cape noire à nuage rouge, lui couvrant en parti son visage, mais laissant libre son regard. Celui-ci était au début d'un magnifique rouge, avec trois virgules noires, mais qui laissa place à de profonds yeux onyx, qui scrutait la jeune femme stoïque sous l'arbre. Le nouvel arrivant était incontestablement un Uchiwa, pour sa possession du Sharingan. C'était Itachi Uchiwa, reconnaissable à sa cape signe de son adhésion il y a des années dans l'organisation criminelle du nom de l'Akatsuki.

Itachi Uchiwa avançait vers la silhouette féminine à l'ombre de la lune. Arrivé à moins d'un mètre d'elle, il s'arrêta. Levant sa main droite il la glissa sous la capuche, pour toucher le visage de notre inconnue, et de son autre main, il la prit par la taille l'attira à lui et captura ses lèvres dans un langoureux baisé. Quand celui-ci prit fin, Itachi la garda toujours près de lui, plongeant ses yeux dans la noirceur de l'ouverture de la cape, pour admirer les yeux de sa compagne. Sa main qui était jusqu'à présent sous la cape, se déplaça pour dévoiler au monde, l'identité d'une magnifique jeune femme. Ses yeux verts émeraudes faisaient rayonner son visage laiteux, caché par endroit par ses long cheveux roses qui tombaient sur ses épaules jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Les deux amants se dévoraient du regard, chacun allumé par un feu brûlant d'une passion sans égale qui durait depuis environ 10 ans. Depuis 6 années déjà, ils se retrouvaient à chaque pleine lune, dans le plus grand secret en ce cimetière, pour vivre leur amour devenu interdit. Depuis une nuit funeste, ou leur destin avait basculé à cause de la folie de tout un clan. Depuis ce soir là, ils s'étaient promis… à jamais.

¤O¤

**Avril 1374, Konoha, 14 heures, sous l'ombre des cerisiers. Sakura 14 ans. Itachi 16 ans.** Deux jeunes shinobis du pays du feu, étaient enlacé dans l'herbe sous les feuillages des arbres en floraison.

Après de multiples étreintes et baisés amoureux, le jeune homme parla.

« Ma petite fleur, tu te souviens, il y a quelque temps je t'ai confié un grand secret … »

La jeune fille pour toute réponse se cala contre Itachi, la tête dans son cou, les yeux larmoyants. L'Uchiwa prenant son geste comme une affirmation continua.

« Sasuke est au courant … Je crois bien que le moment est venu… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car les larmes qui perlaient sur le visage de sa bien aimée le stoppèrent. La voir ainsi lui serrait le cœur.

« Sakura… » Dit- il en s'asseyant, la relevant en même temps que lui pour la garder dans ses bras. Tout en lui caressant les cheveux, il lui murmura. « Tu m'avais promis de ne pas verser de larme. Tu sais bien autant que moi, que cela ne me fait pas plaisir d'être obligé de faire cela. Ne pleurs pas s'il te plaît cela me fait mal. »

La jeune Haruno le visage dans le cou d'Itachi, essaya de contrôlé ses larmes jusqu'à les arrêter pour un moment.

« Je… Je suis désolé » Balbutia t-elle « Je sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix… Mais… Je ne pensais pas que cela viendrait aussi… Tôt. » Fit elle la gorge noué.

« Oui… mais n'oublies pas que je fais cela aussi pour protéger Sasuke et toi… Si se n'étais que moi qui aurait été en danger je ne m'en ferai pas… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Suishi… Ils l'ont tué il y a 2 jours, j'aurais du le protéger… C'est pour moi le signal : Si je ne fais rien c'est la fin pour nous trois. » Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et reprit. « Ils ont commencé leur coup monté, et ils l'ont réussi ; je suis le premier suspect dans ce meurtre… Comment aurais-je pu tuer celui que je considérai comme mon frère ? Je ne veux pas perdre les deux dernières personnes qui me sont chères. Tu es la chose la plus belle et la plus précieuse que j'ai la chance de posséder.Je ne serai plus rien Sans lui ou Toi. »

Sakura, le fixait intensément. Son regard inquiet avait fait place à la détermination. Les paroles sincères d'Itachi lui avaient rendu de l'espoir pour l'avenir. L'Uchiwa reprit.

« Ma fleur… Je… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit ouvertement auparavant… Mais… Je t'aime. »

L'Haruno resta un long moment interdit sur les paroles du jeune homme qui la tenait dans ses bras. Tandis que Sakura le dévisageait, les joues d'Itachi prirent pour la première fois de sa vie une teinte rosé assez voyante pour le rendre encore plus gêné qu'il ne l'était déjà. La fleur elle aussi commençait à se sentir rougir par son manque de réaction. Voulant mettre fin à son calvaire l'Uchiwa rapprocha son visage de celui de la jeune fille jusqu'à rencontrer de nouveau ses lèvres et les capturé pour un baisé endiablé auquel, elle répondit amplement.

Lorsque la fin de la journée vint, Itachi pria sa bien aimée de rentrer chez elle, où l'attendait Sasuke. Ces deux derniers pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon sur eux devaient se trouver loin du lieu ou le plan de l'aîné Uchiwa allait se dérouler. Itachi parti lui aussi de son coté préparer les derniers préparatifs avant l'heure.

Quand 21 heures sonna le jeune prodige pénétra d'un pat déterminé dans le quartier du clan Uchiwa, et débuta son massacre, pour libérer, son frère, sa petite amie, et lui-même du destin funeste que ses parents avaient prévu pour eux.

Un an auparavant notre jeune homme c'était fait nommé responsable des ANBU, dont il faisait déjà parti depuis qu'il avait eu 13 ans. Son clan tressaillait chaque jour de peur, sous l'ampleur de la puissance que prenait Itachi. Quelques temps après, il développa seul une nouvelle facette du Sharingan, le Mangekiyou Sharingan, qui ne fut pas revu depuis des générations, après le monstrueux Uchiwa Madara. De la peur naissait la haine et la jalousie. Puis vint le cadet, tout aussi prodigieux que son aîné. Cela était devenu trop risquer pour le clan de garder avec eux deux êtres aussi puissant. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient faire chavirer la puissance des Uchiwa, à chaque instant.

Un soir lors du grand conseil mensuel des Uchiwa, où Itachi n'était pas convié, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de les espionner. Le clan vota en majorité la destruction de Uchiwa Itachi et Sasuke. Tous les moyens possibles étaient permis. Mais la première offensive était de toucher les garçons en tuant quelqu'un qui leur était cher pour ensuite les déséquilibrer et les accuser. Suishi était le meilleur ami de Itachi donc l'un de ses êtres les plus cher avec Sakura qui était sa petite amie de longues dates. Elle était elle aussi la meilleure amie du cadet, Sasuke. Ils étaient donc tous les deux de bonnes cibles.

Après avoir quitté sa cachette Itachi s'empressa de se confier aux trois autres en leur indiquant son plan. Si les Uchiwa passaient à l'attaque, il ferait de même en les tuant jusqu'au dernier, pour que Sasuke, elle, Suishi, et lui-même, reste en vie.

Après le meurtre du clan, Itachi se rendit vers 23 heures là où il avait laissé Sakura quelques heures plus tôt. Elle l'attendait en compagnie de Sasuke. Tous deux virèrent au blanc lorsqu'ils virent arriver l'assassin du clan, blessé, ensanglanté. La jeune Haruno, se jeta dans ses bras, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Après l'avoir libérer elle le fit s'asseoir et le guéri de toutes ses blessures, en tant que médic-nin. Itachi prit alors la parole.

« Je vais rejoindre une organisation, j'ai tout prévu… Sasuke prend soin d'elle, et de toi aussi. »

Tandis que Sasuke acquiesça, Itachi attira Sakura à quelques mètres de l'arbre, la serra dans ses bras et lui murmura.

« J'aimerai te dire de m'oublier. » Elle alla riposter, mais il la fit taire et continua. « Mais tu es tellement borné que tu ne le feras pas »

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, elle chuchota « Je veux rester dans ton cœur comme tu resteras toujours dans le mien. Tu seras le seul homme que j'aimerai et que j'attendrai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Itachi sous ses paroles resta interdit, puis fit. « Tu dois quand même m'oublier… »

La jeune fleur détourna le regard et riposta. « Il y a quelques heures mon petit ami m'a dit qu'il devait accomplir quelque chose d'horrible… Puis il m'a dit pour la première fois en environ 3 ans, qu'il m'aimait. Cela faisait une éternité que j'attendais que ces mots sortent de sa bouche. » Elle le toisa du regard. « Alors ce n'est pas parce que tu dois partir pour ne pas être capturé, que tu dois me quitter complètement. S'il le fallait, je te suivrais, quitte à mourir pour toi… Et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Le grand frère de Sasuke ne répondit pas. Elle reprit la parole.

« Car je t'aime plus que tout depuis la première fois ou j'ai croisé ton regard. Où tu as fait attention à la petite Sakura que j'étais. Je t'aime Itachi Uchiwa, et tu seras le seul à avoir la clé de mon cœur. »

Toutes ces belles paroles eurent pour rôle de faire faiblir le brun devant elle. Baisant les yeux il murmura.

« À jamais ? »

« Oui à jamais ! » Reprit la fleur en lui relevant le menton et l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Quand le baisé prit fin, Sakura brisa le silence.

« Promets- moi de me retrouver, à chaque pleine lune, sous le grand cerisier du cimetière des Uchiwa. Je t'y attendrai. Si l'un de nous deux ne peut s'y rendre, il trouvera bien un moyen pour prévenir l'autre. »

« Je te le promets ma petite fleur. »

Après de longues embrassades avec la femme occupant son cœur, et des étreintes avec son petit frère, qui attendait sous un arbre. Itachi quitta Konoha, pour ne pas y revenir avant la prochaine pleine lune.

¤O¤

6 ans plus tard, la promesse tenait toujours. Sakura s'écarta de son aimé et écarta sa longue cape noire. Elle portait une longue robe pourpre, lui arrivant aux pieds. Rien de bien choquant pour l'Uchiwa hormis le ventre de Sakura qui avait pris en quelques mois une jolie forme ronde, non trop voyante.

« La dernière fois, je n'en étais pas sûr, je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler pour te faire de faux espoirs… »

Les yeux du jeune homme étaient écarquillés d'émerveillement par cette surprise.

« Combien » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

« 5 mois et demi, même si ça n'en a pas tellement l'air. Les gens me harcèlent pour savoir de qui il est, Sasuke m'aide beaucoup à échapper aux curieux mais cela devient incessant. Le conseil soupçonne Sasuke d'être le père pour eux c'est une opportunité de faire revivre le clan, il prévoit de faire un test de paternité à la naissance et Tsunade-sama n'est pas contre. Je crois qu'elle me soupçonne de te voir et que cet enfant soit de toi. Je suis suivi à longueur de journée Sasuke en ce moment même fait une diversion ; Je ne peux plus vivre ainsi Itachi, soit tu reviens au village et on fait tout pour prouver que tu es innocent et s'il t'exécute je te suivrais, soit je quitte Konoha.»

Le sourire qu'Itachi avait au début disparut complètement pour laisser un regard sombre se poser au loin.

« Les deux sont insensés… Tu sais bien que le clan n'a laissé aucune preuve donc si je reviens à Konoha je serai exécuté de toute façon et je ne veux pas que tu meures à cause de moi. La deuxième n'est pas mieux, où iras-tu ? Une nuke-nin enceinte est trop risqué. »

« Que voudrais-tu que je fasse ? Que je reste ici à me tourner les pouces et attendre l'accouchement, pour qu'il m'enlève tout de suite mon fils dès qu'il aura vu le jour ?»

« Mon fils ? » Fit Itachi surpris.

« Oui c'est un garçon. » Répondit la jeune femme soucieuse. « Une raison de plus que j'ai peur pour mon enfant. Tsunade a fait les tests il y a 2 semaines et bien sur le conseil et au courant .Comprends-tu mon angoisse… ? »

Itachi ne répondit pas. Elle reprit.

« De toute façon si tu ne m'aide pas à choisir, je choisirai seule. Sasuke me conseille la désertion, et je suis aussi pour cela. Il est prêt à partir avec moi, pour m'assister. Je pourrai aller à Yuki, j'ai de la famille là-bas. Je sais aussi que Konoha saura où je me trouve, mais étant donné que je quitterai le village en laissant une lettre ça sera plutôt un déménagement qu'autre chose. »

« Oui. »

« Et pour ton cas, là-bas on trouvera les solutions. Le clan n'a pas pu supprimer toutes les preuves. Et à Yuki, les déserteurs servent beaucoup, pour la survie du village. Ils le protége… Et je sais aussi que ce village entretient des liens avec l'Akatsuki… »

« … »

« Et oui je ne suis pas complètement ignorante, j'ai des sources. Et puis tu es l'un des derniers survivant de cette organisation. En tuant Madara, tu as éliminé la plus grande menace. Tu peux maintenant la quitter. Vous n'êtes plus que trois.» Dit elle en le suppliant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et changea de sujet. « Si tu prévois de partir, le plus tôt possible sera le mieux. »

« Je peux être prête dans une semaine, j'ai déjà presque tout préparé à l'avance ; Au cas ou… »

« Comme toujours tu es prévoyante. » Dit il en souriant.

Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa de nouveau. Itachi répondit au baisé et murmura à son oreille.

« Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal Sakura. Ni à toi, ni à notre fils. » Il la pressa contre lui. « Sakura… Épouse-moi. »

Cette phrase claqua dans la tête de la jeune femme toujours enlacée par les puissant bras de l'Uchiwa.

« Veux-tu devenir, Madame Uchiwa ? »

« Euh… Je… »

« Sakura. » Murmura t'il en fixant ses yeux émeraude.

« Oui… Oui, je le veux » Dit elle enfin, avant qu'il l'embrasse de nouveau.

Vers 4 heures du matin, après un dernier baisé, Itachi la quitta en lui soufflant.

« Rendez vous dans une semaine, à 5 kilomètres de Konoha en direction du sud. Je t'y attendrai »

¤O¤

**Août 1980, Yuki, 17 heures. Sakura 20 ans, Itachi 22 ans.** Dans l'Hôpital du village caché du pays des neiges. Sakura accouchait.

« Poussez Madame Uchiwa. »

« Je fais quoi depuis une demi-heure ! » hurla Sakura vexé.

« Nous y sommes presque, poussez ! »

« Arrêtez de me donner des ordres ! Faites votre boulot et je ferai le mien ! »

Le médecin, troublé et tout autant vexé par la protestation de sa patiente, ne dit plus mot jusqu'à la fin de l'accouchement.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard un joli petit garçon vit le jour. Il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que son père, et de magnifiques yeux émeraude, tout comme sa mère.** (2)**

Itachi était assis sur le lit de sa femme.

« Je suis fier de toi pour tout à l'heure, même si tu as été merveilleusement chiante. » dit-il en s'adressant à son épouse, qui tenait le petit être dans ses bras.

« Ouais. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas que l'on me donne des ordres. Je crois que ce médecin s'en souviendra pour la prochaine fois car je compte bien en faire d'autres » Lâcha elle, tout en souriant au petit garçon qui dormait contre elle.

« Kain » **(3)** Souffla Itachi.

« Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu dis ? »

« Kain Uchiwa… » Répondit-il en caressant son fils.

« J'aime beaucoup… » Fit sa femme en posant ses yeux sur son mari, puis sur son enfant. « Kain ».

¤O¤

**Juin 1985, Yuki. Sakura 27 ans, Itachi 29 ans et Kain 4 ans et demi.** Dans la maison de la famille Uchiwa. Le petit Kain courrait comme une proie poursuivit par son chasseur.

« Papa, papa ! Une lettre d'oncle Sasuke. » Criait un petit garçon.

« Kain, ne court pas si vite, tu vas tomber » Hurla sa mère, tout en le stoppant dans sa course.

Le petit garçon tendit la lettre à son père tout en se plaçant contre le ventre rond de sa mère à nouveau enceinte de 7 mois.

« Que dit-il ? » Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux roses.

Après que son mari ait terminé sa lecture, il lui répondit.

« Sasuke a trouvé une nouvelle cachette secrète dans le temple Nakano, autre que celle que l'on connaissait déjà. Il a montré sa trouvaille à l' hokage. Je suis innocenté. »

Sa femme poussa un cri de joie en soulevant, son fils dans ses bras tout en le faisant tournoyer.

« Sakura fait attention au bébé ! »

La jeune femme se calma tout en reposant son enfant à terre. Et questionna son mari.

« Tu n'as pas l'air heureux. »

Itachi souleva son fils pour le prendre dans un de ses bras, et de son autre, attira sa femme à lui. Tout en l'enlaçant il répondit.

« J'ai juste du mal à réaliser, que je vais pouvoir vivre heureux avec mes enfants et ma somptueuse femme. »

« Bah faudra t'y faire, car maintenant c'est le cas »

Tout en lui souriant, Itachi l'embrassa.

« Arrêtez vous aller me choquer. Oh c'est dégoûtant, vous pouvez pas faire cela quand je suis pas là » Se plaignait Kain, tout en se débattant dans le bras de son père. « À l'aide ! ».

**Fin**

**(1) Totalement inventé. Je trouvais que faire une liaison entre Haruno (qui veux dire **_**printemps**_**) qui représente Sakura, avec Akatsuki (qui veux dire **_**lune rouge**_**) représentant Itachi était une bonne idée, de titre et de commencement.**

**(2) Note laissée par ma Bêta lectrice qui ma particulierement fait rire « En fait c'est Harry Potter le fils caché de Itachi…… Lol » Je n'y avais même pas pensé moi-même.**

**(3) Nom d'un personnage dans le manga « Vampire Knight » de Matsuri Hino. Vous le trouvez moche je m'en fou moi j'adore xD. Surtout le vrai personnage **

**Voila, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Même si l'idée est simple. Critiquer si vous le souhaité…**

**Moi en tout cas je suis plus que fière de cette œuvre. Lâchez vos reviews.**

**Bisousxs et à la prochaine dans une nouvelle fiction.**

**sephora4**


End file.
